


A Helping Hand

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The two orcs are making slow progress towards the Great River.





	A Helping Hand

“That leg givin' you trouble?”

Mauhúr’s question was the first words spoken in a long day. Hard leagues still lay between them and the Great River.

Uglúk shook his head, teeth gritted against the pain. He’d woken with cramp and it hadn’t eased off.

“Liar. Cramp, is it? Best let me see if I can shift it. Can’t have you goin’ lame.”

Mauhúr’s hands were gentler than his tone, and his strong fingers soon worked the knots out of taut muscles.

“See, I can be nice if I try,” Mauhúr said smugly, and promptly swatted Uglúk hard on the arse.


End file.
